Agility
Agility is a skill that, when levelled, makes your Energy decrease slower and enables you to use shortcuts. This effect will only happen if you are a high-level in Agility. Agility can be leveled by running an Agility Course. An Agility Course is a set course of obstacles that you must overcome. Most of the time, failure to overcome these obstacles will result in your player taking damage, so it's advised to bring Foodi if you plan to train your agility. Agility level Up Sound. Agility Courses The best, and almost always used, way to train Agility is by going through agility courses. **Level 40 Agility is required to use all the obstacles in the Arena. Brimhaven Agility Arena This Arena is located in Brimhaven, in Cap'n Izzy Beard's hut. Here you can train agility while collecting tickets on flashing platforms that can be exchanged into Izzy for xp and other rewards. The experience gained here often varies wildly due to the random nature of the Arena. The Tree Gnome Stronghold Agility Course This course is located north west of Ardougne in the Gnome Stronghold. Here is a simple course that is great for beginners of the skill. Total xp per round: 86.5xp Barbarian Outpost Course Located north of Seers' Village. Before you can enter, you need to do the Alfred Grimhand Bar Crawl. Total xp per round: 139.5xp The Agility Pyramid Located northeast of Sophanem, in the middle of the Kharidian Desert . You have to scale a booby-trapped pyramid to reach the golden pyramid, an item you can sell to the archaeologist for 1,000 gold on completion of the lap. Total xp per round: 1014xp plus 1000gp Ape Atoll Course In the far off lands of Ape Atoll you can train agility. There are many different methods of getting to Ape Atoll. One of the mos common methods of travelling to this distant zone is using the "Ape Atoll" teleport after the completion of Freeing King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster . Other methods are catching the Golder from Tree Gnome Stronghold , then using the boat to get to Ape Atoll. While training Agility in this zone, make sure to keep your Gregree on to stay in monkey form otherwise the guards around the island will become agressive to you. Total xp per round: 540xp Wilderness course This course is found in level 52 wilderness , just north of the lava maze . Be cautious as Player Killers might be lurking around as you make your way to the course, so it's best advised not to bring anything valuable. Total xp per round: 571.5xp Werewolves' Course Located in Morytania , you will require not only 60 agility, but also have finished the quest Creature of Frakenstrain, and be wearing a Ring of Charos. Total xp per round: 540 (or 750xp after a 2 minute game of Gnome ball on the side of the lap) Shortcuts Agility training Suggested equipment: *Boots of lightness. *Some good, cheap food such as: Cake (which can be eaten in thirds). *Money, as courses such as Brimhaven that require an entry fee. *A Ring of Charos, for the Werewolves' Course. *Any other Light Equipment. The idea with choosing lightweight equipment is to reduce your character's weight, the lighter they are the more likely they will gain faster xp rates and fail less often. Levels 1-40 A good way to begin Agility is to start with the Tree Gnome Stronghold Agility course and train there until level 35 when you could train at the Barbarian outpost. However it is strongly recomended you train to level 40 and then go to this course as you are less likely to fail. Levels 40-52 Train at the Barbarian Outpost until you achieve level 52 Agility. Level 40+ For a break from hardout skilling you could have some fun at the Brimhaven Agiity course, or a game of Gnome ball. Level 52-99 #Now you can go into the Wilderness Agility Course in level 52 wilderness. You could train here all the way to 99 as it is believed to be the best xp in the game or you could opt for another at level 60. #The werewolves' Course at level 60 has exactly the same xp rate aat the wilderness course however there is not risk on pker, but requires the use of more food. This fact my slow you xp rate per hour down as you might have to make more trips to the bank. Agility boosts Summer pies or an Agility potion will boost your levels 3-5 levels higher than your own. This is useful for quests that require high agility levels. Category:Skills